I Heard You
by ChastityClaireBabcock
Summary: Season 6 ' The Producers' One Shot. Niles tells C.C. he loves her and she heard it.


I Heard You

Niles and Fran were sitting in the kitchen and talking about how Niles could confess his love to his favourite nemesis, when the woman herself came walking though the swing door.

"There's Miss Babcock." Niles whispered to Fran.

"Go talk to her." Fran whispered back

"No, what do I say?"

"Now. Go." Fran forced him to rose to his feet. He went past C.C. who had been standing at the fridge and was about to take a seat at the table.

"I love you." He said over his shoulder, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"Nothing." He went through the swing door into the dinning room.

C.C. ran after him and grabbed his arm in order to stop him. "No, I heard you."

Niles thought he would fait. _Oh my god I'm screwed. She heard me, damn dog-ears. _"I did not say anything to you, I said it to Fran." He hoped she would believe him.

"Say it to my face this time. What did you say?" She now held him so hard that the blood flow in his arm nearly stopped.

He looked at her dead serious, gazed into her sea blue eyes. He took a deep breath. "I love you."

C.C. let go of Niles arm and ran out of the room. Her face buried in her hand as she felt the tears coming.

Niles went back into the kitchen. "I said it and she ran away as fast as she could. Are you happy?" He planted his rear back on the chair next to Fran.

"I'm so sorry, scarecrow." Fran went to give him a friendly comfort hug.

**Ncncncncncncncncnc**

C.C. was furious and drove dangerously back to the penthouse. Her eyes were clouded with tears. _Why, why? Why did he say that? I thought he despised me. He could never love me. Right?_ More and more tears were clouding her view. She saw almost nothing. She didn't see the red light and just drove right past it. She didn't see the car that came at her in full speed and crashed into the side of her car. The cars went of the road and everything went black.

**Ncncncncncncncncnc **

"Niles come to the hospital, quick." Maxwell sounded worried and frightened

"Why? What happened?" Niles was frustrated he wanted to know so bad what happened.

"C.C. has been in an accident. I'll tell you more when you get there. Now, go." Maxwell hung up.

Niles was in panic. What happened? What kind of accident? He rushed to the town car and got in. The clock was 4 pm so most people were driving home from work, which made the trip even longer. After an hour he was there. He rushed though the door, to a nurse.

"I need to see her!" He was breathing heavily form running.

"Need to see who?" She looked at him with a questioning face. "Chastity Claire Babcock. Where is she?"

"I'm very sorry, but I can't let you in unless you're family. Now how are you?"

"Her husband." He said without thinking. "Niles Brightmore."

"Well, Mr Brightmore. If you'll follow me." The nurse began to walk and Niles was hot on her heels.

They stopped in front of the door to C.C. room where Maxwell sat.

"Maxwell, what happened?" Niles felt tears coming from the corner of his eyes.

"Well, I saw C.C. running out from the kitchen, with her hand on her face, I was sitting in the den. I asked what was wrong, but she stormed out of the house. And 20 minutes later I got a call that she's been in a car accident." Maxwell's eyes were full of tears. He excused himself and walked away.

Niles got into C.C.'s. room. She was lying on the bed pale as a ghost. Her eyes closed and she had bruises all over her face and arms. (That's what he saw she probably had all over her body).

"It's a miracle she's alive." The doctor who was in the room said to Niles. "I'll leave you two alone." The doctor left the room.

Niles could feel the tears coming down his cheeks like waterfalls. She looked so lifeless. He walked and sat down on the side of the bed and took her cold hand in his.

"I should never have told you. You were better of without knowing. It's all my fault." He whispered.

After a couple minutes she blinked a few times and then opened her eyes. Her eyes looked straight into his, they looked kind of hollow, and he couldn't see any emotions in them.

"How are you?" He asked with a soft tone.

"I've been much better. I have a headache and bruises all over me. What happened?"

"You were in a car accident. How it happened, I don't know."

"Now I remember. I was driving home from the mansion and then I passed a red light and some moron crashed into my car and now I'm here." She said with a sad tone.

"Why did you pass a red light? Are you completely insane?" He yelled.

"It's you fault. My eyes were full of tears, which were blocking my view, so I didn't see the bloody light. And I didn't think about where I was." She yelled and tears started to run down her cheeks.

Niles didn't respond, he you looked her in the eyes. _Why did she cry? Why did she not tease me after I confessed my love? Why did she run away? _The questions just kept on coming up in his hade and finally he asked:

"Why did you run away?" With a soft tone and still holding her hand, afraid she'd run away again.

"I thought you hated me. Who could ever love someone like me?" She didn't answer his question.

"I could and I do. C.C. Babcock, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. You are a strong, witty, stubborn, but still infuriating woman. I know you act like a cold-heated witch, but I know you are just afraid to get hurt. And I love you with all my heart. I know you can't possibly love me back, but now you know you're loved and not alone."

"I love you, Niles." She whispered. "That's why I ran away. The thought of being loved scared me. I've never been loved before, not even by my family. You are the only one who cares about me."

He leaned over and cupped her face and pulled her closer and his lips were on hers. She took her hand on is neck and pulled him even closer and deepened the kiss. When the need for air was too strong they pulled apart. And he kissed the crown of her head.

"I love you, Chastity Claire Babcock." He whispered.

"I love you too, Niles Andrew Brightmore."

**A/N. Hope you liked it and please review if you want more one shots and/or a C.C./Niles moment you want to have a one shot on. Take care and I'll see in my next story.**


End file.
